1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure for receiving a spray of lubricant and for directing the received lubricant axially and radially relative to an axis of rotation.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A lubricant scoop is used to direct lubricant axially along a rotating shaft and also radially relative to the axis of rotation. Lubricant scoops are useful when other structures adjacent to the shaft render the component requiring lubrication inaccessible. The lubricant scoop receives a radially-directed stream of lubricant from a jet or spray orifice and redirects the lubricant axially.
It has been found that it is most efficient to lubricate high speed bearings by introducing lubrication through the ID (inside diameter) of the bearing and letting it flow radially outwards. This is normally accomplished by directing a stream of lubricating oil under a projection attached to a rotating shaft and letting the oil run along the shaft ID under the influence of the high G field that results from shaft rotation. Situations occasionally arise that either make the end of the shaft inaccessible or the open end is at a larger radius than the component that requires lubrication. It that case a lubricant scoop is useful to capture oil from a jet and move it radially inward to accomplish ID oiling of the component.